life after the opera
by whizzies
Summary: basically this is my idea for what i think should happen after the opera.i will be uploading new chapters whenever i can to keep the story going ,i will be mention of most of the charters with side story's but this is manly based on mag and Luigi. i do not Owen any of the charters from repo the genetic opera or the opera its self. sorry for the first chapter being so short.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 `

She laid there as the blood gushed out off her. She could hear her goddaughter arguing with Rottie, Nathan admitting what he done to her, Luigi and Pavi fighting over who's the most loyal son. All of a sudden she heard a gunshot, shilo screamed "dad!" .Mag realised Nathan had been shot. She lay there still listening Rottie telling his kids he hates them then hearing him fall to the floor. Suddenly Shilo started crying louder than ever .Mag then realised Nathan was dead. She Tried calling out for shilo but she couldn't speak .she so week and was losing blood fast. She tried waving her hands to be noticed but she had trouble moving. All of a suddenly someone came rushing over. Whoever it was had realised she was alive and was tried helping her. They tried lifting mag up as they did mag screamed out loud. She was in so much pain. She passed out.

She woke up she felt the bed she was laying in, it was soft and smelled sweet just like the person she was saved by that night the smell was very formalin. It had a sort of musky smell, like man cologne. She was thinking it man more than women who saved her. She tried opening her eyes, then she realised that she really did pull her eyes out that night. All of sudden she heard a door open footsteps came towards her before mag could pretend to go back to sleep the voice went

"I'm glad you're okay "She recognized the voice straight away it was the voice the eldest son of the largos, luigi. Before Mag could say a word he hug her, she could feel wet warm tears rushing down his face on to her soft cheeks.

"I thought you died mag, I thought you died." All mag could do was hug him back. Even though she knew luige was had a terrible rage and did not warn her of his furthers plans to kill her. She had a soft spot for eldest son.

"Luigi where am I "

"You're in my house safe now nobody can hurt you" luigi stop hugging her and sat down on a chair next to the bed and rested his on hers

"Luige was it you who noticed me that night."

"Yes mag yes. I saw you trying to call for shilo but she had left before I could tell her you were alive. Straight away I rushed over I couldn't leave you there , if I lost you I don't know what would do without you all seem to understand me and seem to stop me whenever I'm in a rage. I don't think I could have lived without you because you're such a good friend" luigi hugged her again.

"Luigi isn't this going against your farther. "

"No he died after he killed Nathan"

"Then I'm free from his contract"

"Yes"

Mag cried. She thought to herself I'm free, free from life I hated so much. Luigi pulled her in close

"Shh, shh okay, don't cry." Luigi stroked her hair. "Everything okay now, he's gone, he gone" Mag put her head on to his chest and just let all the tears full out. A few hours later she woke up and she must have cried herself to sleep.

"Luigi" She called not a sound came back, nothing the room was silent. Mag need the toilet but did not know where the door was. She felt her way to find the edged of the bed when she found it attempted to climb out. She slips and fell straight on to her face she was in so much pain. She couldn't move, she laid there on the hard cold floor. She started to cry.

"Luigi, luigi help me please" she cried out with all her effort. But nothing came back. She cried more and started screaming "luigi help me, please wear are I need you please come here" nothing came back the only thing that did was silence. Where could luigi gone he was here early. Mag needed him more than ever


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 brother's fighting

Luigi had just finished press conferences telling the public that amber his younger sister has taken over gen co and that pavi and him were her second in command. It what he dint want he want to be the head but all well at lest he can keep an eye on his sister.

"Why hello brother how are we this fine day" pavi said to the old brother as he came in to his dressing room

"What do you want?"

"I was just wondering how the lill bird is, is you know mag"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I know you like the lill slut, if dad saw you now he would be displeased his loyal son went against him"

"Pavi he not alive so can it and mag is not a slut she a kind hearted women"

"You say that brother but how do I know that you really loved farther epical as you let the traitor"

"I don't think she ever was a traitor we both know that farther manipulate people and why are you sticking up for him he never loved us" luige started growing angry and angrier he started to draw his blade.

" look there you go again pulling out the blade like you're going to stab me , brother if you ever hurt me I know you would never live with yourself so why bother attempting to try I know your weakling . No wonder amber took gene co over "pavi laughed to him

"Are you two fighting again" amber said as wonder over to the brother luige put the blade away.

"Why no sister just saying that is brother is an idiot for saving a lill whores life and also dishounring farther." pavi said he gave sly smile.

"Pavi stut the fuck up can leave me the fuck alone" luige rage was starting up again. Pavi all ways knew how to annoy his brother.

"Pavi leave it, we don't need another tragedy we all ready had too many this week. Anyway I'm sure that a genturn calling your name" amber gave the brother a stern look. Pavi left the dressing room. Amber turn to luige.

"How is she?"

"Fine why do you care you hates her"

"It doesn't matter. Has she woken up yet?"

"Yes and she was doing fine when I lasted saw her"

"Good to hear, look luigi I want to see her because ..."

"Why you don't like if I remember you said she is has been sporran and a bitch." Luigi interrupted

"There was reasons and you said some pretty harsh stuff like she's a traitor so you're not innocent at all none of us are." this is true when his father was alive he plotted with how to repo her eyes.

"Look luigi let me go back with you I just need to talk to her "there was silence for a few seconds the luigi said

"Fine lets go "

"Thank you"

Luigi and amber got in to ambers car and head towards luigi apartment. He had not talk much too his sister since there dad died as they both just don't know what to say. weather speak about how much they hate him after what he said about them or whether they miss him and wish he was alive still both did not realise they were thinking the same thing. The whole car journey it was quite not a sound came from both of them there was an awaked tension.

They arrived at the house once in the apartment luige lock the door behind them he did this for mags safety. They headed up stairs then all of a sudden he heard screaming and crying it was mag he rushed up stairs faster than he ever ruined before, amber followed behind.

Luige slammed the door open to see mag laying there on the floor crying her heart out saying luige help me.

"Mag it okay I'm here what happened "he bent down on to the floor and pick her up and put back into bed. Mag nuzzled her head in to luige chest.

"Oh my god luige what happened "luige forgotten amber was here

"I don't know I she must have tried getting out of bed"

"I was trying to go to toilet and fall out of the bed I couldn't move "

"Shh, shh don't worry me and amber is here. How long were you there for "

"I don't know but it was for awhile."

"Come mag let me take you toilet "amber said a sweet voice.

As amber assisted mag out of the room. Luige collapse onto the bed. He lied there nearly in tears. He was thinking if he dint arrive in time next time maybe something worse was to happen to mag. He dint know if he could live with himself if mag was to be hurt. He was worried that next time a fall might because more damaged to her and cause more blood loss. After the opera mag nearly lost all of her blood and died. So if mag was to die for real he didn't know if he could live with himself. So he made a promise to himself saying that he will not let mag die or be hurt on his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 mother love

Amber had brought mag back into the room luige sat by in the chair beside mags bed.

"Are you okay now mag?" luigi asked.

"Yes, thank you for asking and for finding me"

"That's okay mag"

"And thank you for your help amber "

"That's okay mag "she put her hand on mags. Then turned around and faced luigi "Luigi can I please talk to mag privately "amber asked.

"Okay, well are you hunger mag." Mag nodded her head. "I'll go and cook something whilst you two talk."

"Mag" amber hugs her

"Amber why are you hugging me I thought you hated me"

"I don't I could never hate you that was for the cameras. I could never hate" mag sat there with a puzzled look on her face as the youngest largo hug her.

"Mag I never told anyone this but since I never met my mother I all ways seen you as a mother because of how kind-hearted you are and how sweet. The main reasons I wanted to be sinner is because of you because you're my idol. "Mag sat there shocked hearing this from a girl who all ways seemed to hate her. Mag hugged amber back

"Amber I never thought you saw me that way but if you want me to be mother figurer for you I will try my hardest to be there for you" amber look up and smiled

They talk for about half hour about what she plans to do gen co, where she wants to go with her singing Cree and trying sort out her addiction to the knife. Mag sat there laughed and listened to amber and her ideas. Then amber asks.

"Mag do you think your safe"

"What do you mean amber "

"I mean here with my brother "  
"well yes I trust him "

"Are you sure because I know how angry he can get and I don't want you getting hurt."

"Amber don't worry I faith in your brother not to do anything he not as bad as you think he could be sometimes he is a gentlemen."  
"All right mag well if he does hurt you, you must tell me straight away all right. "

"I will do not worry amber."

Luigi walked in he had chicken soup. Mag smelt it.

"Luigi that smells diclinous "mag said with a smile on her face

"I better get going gene co can't be left in pavi hands for too long "

"Are you sure you're welcome to stay sister. "

"Yes I'm sure I have a lot of paper work"

"Amber comes see me again soon please "

"Of course mag "amber put her hand on mags "I promise"

I'll show you out sister. I'll be backing soon mag "

"Okay, thank you for listening to me today mag. I will try and see within the next few days if I can"

"That's okay amber, anytime, call and will hopefully be able to help." Amber hugged mag before leaving. Luigi took amber to the door, he unlocked it amber walked out

"Luigi"

"Yes amber"

"Come to my office tomorrow mooring we are needing to talk about some busy"

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow" for a first time in a long time amber hugged her brother

"Keep mag safe"

"I will don't worry I promise you as a brother." Then amber got in to the car.

"Hmm I wonder" amber said out loud "is mag really safe there and how long till my brothers temper takes over his body "she ponder as she derived towards her office "I wonder"

Luigi head back up stairs he enters the room to mag trying to get out of bed. He dashed over and grabs one of her arms and helps her up

"Where are you wanting go"

"Well you said food was ready so I was going to find a table "

" mag don't worry about manors remember you've just survived a near death experience you need to stay in bed instead of getting out, so stay there and have dinner there if you would like ill help you eat "

"Yes please are you sure it's okay for you to that for me"

"why yes , I may not be a gentle men but I am friend" when luigi said he was a friend for some reason , mag heart kind drop a bit, she had no idea why though, luigi noticed the face change after those words were said.

"What's the matter did I say something wrong"

"No of course not don't worry I'm fine"

"Are you sure "

"Yes"

It went silent as mag ate her food with luigi help. Mag was finding it very hard to eat she forgotten what being blind was like and how the world was dark. After she finished eating, luigi left the room mag got out of the bed and started moving around the room and feeling the area trying to learn where everything was .she felt chair on this chair she found a dress of some sorts she felt it then she realised it was her favourite dress from marine

"How did he find this" she said with puzzle and confusion.

"It was in your dressing room I knew it was your favour as you all ways wear it." luige voice said from the other side of the room. He moved closer to mag. Mag stumbled a bit

"Why are you moving away from me not going to hurt you "

"I know but I'm not sure if your angry or not, you sound angry." luigi grab hold of her and wrap his arms around her body

"Why would I be angry with you mag it's your dress and as I said you're the only person that seems to keep my rage down "this was true luige dint know why but she was maybe it was the way she look or how she would all ways talk the truth.

"True I trust you luigi "mag wrapped her around his body they stayed like that for while just not moving just standing, no sounds no talking any noise

"Luigi I have a question "

"Yes "

"Could you find shilo for me "


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 pain

Shilo woke up with s feeling ill she got out of bed. It had been four days after the opera now. Even though she knew she was free to explorer. she just wanted to stay inside for now just till she feels better as where a farther had poison her for years she was finding hard without taking it And was finding hard for body to adapt to not having it. Even though she had been poisoned by her farther she was sad as he was her only friend. As well as losing her dad she had lost her godmother. She may of not know her godmother for long time but to her it still hurts because it was a member , she wanted to cry but she had been crying for too long now over there deaths. She wanted to think that this is all a nightmare and she'll wake up and all of her family would be alive but she knew that would never work as this nightmare was real and wasn't going to end any time soon. Shilo felt as if she had no one else in the world at all. She was alone and wanted so much to have one friend, a tear rolled down her face. Then she realised hung on why don't she go and find the grave robber. Grave robber was the closest to a friend she ever had. Then she realised she can't because the press would spot her and arks her questions about the opera and she did not know if she could talk about it. Shilo got changed she head down stairs knowing she had to go out at some point because she need some food as there is none left within the house. all of a sudden she felt faint . The world went dizzy she nearly fell down the stairs. Then she started coughing but there was something different about this coughing she looks at the hand she had coughed in to. There was blood "oh god "she said out loud. Shilo knew she had to get this check and as there was one place in town where she could go and that was gen co. She never wanted to go near there ever again after the opera but it was the only place to go. Shilo need to get there safely without beening noticed and there was only one person who could help gets there.

Shilo head out in to the ally, as she walked through the ally she could smell that ferimaler smell of dead, that rotten body smell that she first experienced in the grave yard, she could hear the sound of the zydrated up sluts doing their normal jobs, as she headed further into the ally it got darker and scarier, she had never been down here before she was neveroies "Grave robber are you here" nothing came back she carried on walking someone grab her arm she screamed.

"Kid shh, it just me."

"Grave robber "she hugged him

"What's the problem kid "

"I need your help"

"What for" he asked with a puzzled look on his

"I need to get to gene co today without fail"

"Why what for kid, you don't need any surgery do you" he ask with a stern look on his face.

"None of your busseines just can you help me, it doesn't matter what it is I just need to get there." gave robber sat there for a few minutes and then said.

"Okay I will but I'm not happy with this thought"

"I don't care I just need to get there soon"

"Tell me why because I won't take you there if its surgery, I don't agree with kids your age getting it done."  
"No its not I really don't want speak about it "

""just tell me"

"I coughed blood up." grave robber looks at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh kid it never seems to go right for you dose it" shook her head in agreement.

"Right let's leave before the press find you"'

The shilo and the grave robber moved quickly though the alleys towards gene co.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 arguments

Luigi lad there on the couch thinking about last night wand what mag asked him and the events that followed afterwards. He was regretting ever thing he had done and was begging to god for mag to forgive because after last night it wouldn't surprise him if she dint and wanted to leave.

"All because of those words, why did she have to say those words?" Mag had asked luigi a question that for no reason he got all anger about it. Those words were.

"Can you find shilo for me?"

"Mag I ... don't ... think "

"Please luige I want to see her, she my only family i have left"

"Mag the problems she doesn't know your alive and for your safety I can't let her in. She might tell people you're alive and you not able to deal with fans at least not yet I'm sorry. You're not well enough to see her as well."

"But you let amber in"

"Yes I know but I did say to her she couldn't come in but she wouldn't take no for aweser. As well she is my sister. I shouldn't of though you're very special to me. You're needing to be protect from the outside world right now"

"Shilo my goddaughter and you're telling that you won't find her because of my safety, and she my family like amber is to you , I don't agree with you luigi if amber can come in because she your sister then how come shilo cant."

"Listen to me Mag." luige grab her arm tightly. He was towering over and started pined her to the side.

"Luige you're hurting me" mag said with a pleaing sound in her voice.

"You're going to listen shilo is not coming round until your well enough now I am I clear. "He hands were tighting around her arms; she was shaking in fear of what might happen next.

"Yes Luigi I understand."

"Good now how about you say sorry now"

"I'm sorry, just stop please." mag was shaking more than ever she had before.

"Luige stop please I'm begging you your hurting me "luigi suddenly realised of what he was doing and let go of mag.

"I'm so sorry mag let me get you back in to bed its late" mag tried backing away she was scared of luigi.

"Mag I won't hurt you I promise just let me get you into bed, I'm so sorry come on I won't hurt you."

"Don't worry ill do it myself just can you leave please "

"But mag I dint mean "

"Just go, please"

Luigi left the room without a goodbye or good night he just walked out as mag requested. Mag fell to the floor her heart beating fast she had no idea why he got so angry all she did was ask to see her only remaining family. She was feeling confused and somewhat angry at him as well. She started crying not knowing what to do right now.

Luigi went down stairs and sat down on the sofa he rub his eyes and thought how he could lose his temper over something so little. He couldn't bevelled he hurt mag. Mag of all the people. Luigi lad down and fell asleep.

Luigi was getting ready to gen co. he decide to see if mag was up and give her some breakfast. He went in to the room with some toast. Mag was sitting up.

"Goodmoring mag I have some toast for you"

"Goodmoring it hank you will you be join this Moring"

"I can't I'm due at gene co"

"Oh okay well please don't take too long"

"I won't be I promise" luigi kissed mag forehead. Mag moved away from him.

"Look I'm sorry about last night. I dint mean to lose my rage but you have to see where I'm coming from here mag" mag nodded in agree end.

"Luigi its okay just get to work okay let's forget about it" luigi left.

Mag sat still puzzled at what happened last night. Part of her was scared if it was to happen again or maybe something worse was to happen to her she dint know if she could trust luige. Mag thought to herself maybe she should at least try and get changed to day. She took a bit of toast. It was deloused. She did not know what was the speared was on the toast but what it was it reminder her Marian and how much she missed her. She took another bit and thought about shilo and how she was doing. Mag was hoping that slowly shilo was planning what to do with her life at last. She hoped that shilo never gets any surgie or ends up becoming a zydrate hore. She hoped that she would be able to come and see shilo whenever she could when she better as mag knew for a fact that shilo need a motherly figurer in her life or else she might end up like amber. Confused about who she was and what she wanted to do.

"I hope her doing okay out there" she said out loud to herself. She was just hoping she hadn't being trick into anything yet. As she wants sure marina would forgive her if shilo went down the wrong path.


	6. Chapter 6

Luige sat there in his normal chair in his late father's office. Pavi sat where he normal did and amber sat in her father's chair. Even though amber was new to the head of gene co luigi still worried about his sister. Amber had finally said stop to the knife and had stop changing her appreance. Both brother were shocked by her dissiong about this. They were shock that her last face was basically her oringla face they weren't to sure if it actual was her oringle face but The most scasty thing though about the whole room was the fact pavi was wearing his sister face that fell off during the opera. He won in auction that amber held .he was stearing at the face within the mirror and kept stroking the face.

"Pavi I'm not too sure about you wearing my face."

"But sister I look so dashing in this face I'm very proud about my sister having such a good looking face and you can blame brother for killing the top 3 bidder for me."

"Really luigi you killed the top 3 bidders so he could have my face."

"I'm sorry sister but at least it not been brought by some pervert who obsess over you."

"True but I don't know which one is worse right now some obseing fan or my brother looking like me"

"I wear this because you make me look so beautifully sister."

"Err okay well please don't every say that again."

"Okay sister, so brother killed the blind bitch yet or tried raping her because what's the use of someone who can even look after herself not and where she blinds as well there no point to her living. She going to use you then the moment some one offers her something better she wont look back all she'll do is pretend not to know you like the hore she is. " pavi started laughing. luigi stood up and pulled out his knife and headed towards' pavi.

"Pavi what did I say about talking about mag" pavi stood up and started walking towards him.

"There you go again going to wreck more of my ..."

"Both of you stop it no wonder dad hated you both. All you do is fight stop acting like kids and grow up. You're older than me that mean you should at least try acting older than Me." amber shouted at them. Luigi sat down and put the knife back in to his pocket. Pavi stood there for a few moments then sat donw with a sly smile on his face.

"Right now that's sorted we need to talk about some busseines to do with the problem we have lost are best repo man. Pavi how are you doing with finding a new person to replace him"

"Well sister I found a few skilled murders and crimal that are good with a knife but there not as good as Nathan was. I'm not sure we are going to find someone. I spose we could arks brother to."

"Don't even bother pavi " luigi said sharply.

"why not you would be so good brother."

"pavi stop. Look any do we have any doctors here at gen co that are good with a knife and maybe could replace him?" amber said

"There's a few maybe, I will look sister"

"Pavi you are dismissed go "pavi left the room, whilst he walks out he look at his brother and gave look of disgust on his face.

"Now luigi we need to talk about what to do with mag."

"Look her inccente and I thought you two sorted things out now"

"Yes we have but she may be alive but is she safe staying there with you. I know what your temper is like and I'm not sure if..."

"Look amber I would never do anything to hurt mag, she special to me for some reason which stops me from hurting her."

"I know she is but you say that about me and pavi and look what you've done to pavi. Even though you promised not to hurt you still bring your knife out whenever he mentions about mag being a slut or you hurting her .I'm worried okay"

"I promise you amber I would not hurt her if I did I would kill myself. I promise you as your brother."

"Okay well just make sure you don't any way down to business. I need you to track down where the grave robber is"  
" why are you having anther surge" since the death of her farther she has only had one surge and that was to reacted a new face for once she hadn't had surge in a while

"Luige just finding him for me I need to talk to him"  
"why are you getting another surge amber, this is why farther thought you were a slut and money grabber? All ways changing how you look you pretty with your normal face. Why can't you stop because you're getting out of hand with this entire surge and to think for once you're looking nice not sluty or dressed like a hore why , just why must you ..."

SLAP!

Amber had slapped luige

"It's none of your business what I get up to maybe I had prosing for him. And how dare you quote what farther called me that man was a monster yes he was my daddy but he never had time for he blamed me for are mother's death he all ways said to me when I was younger it's all ways my fault . The main reason I change my name is because I never felt like part of the family. All the time if you weren't born she would of lived. I get surgery because dad never loved because I looked like mum. You know I loved how I look like mum it made think about how wonderful she must have been. Yes I all ways say I loved him but did he ever love me. No because I killed mother during birth. Why would he ever really love me I killed are mother. He made sure that i knew i was the one he killed her. I never was his little girl. All I was. Was the face to make dad look like he cared. When all he wanted was money. He made me feel like nothing just nothing." Amber broke in to tears and fell on to the floor.

"Amber I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for bring a terrible big brother I should of realised how you felt. I never realised he said that to you." luigi bent and hug his little sister, he never seen her cry like this before. In fact he rember the day she was born, and farther would not hold her and he ended up holding her. He was first one to hold her. He rembeied that she was crying her eyes out and all because no one had holder her yet but the moment luigi had her in his arms atomactilly she stop and look up at her older brother. At that point luigi knew he had to protect her at any cost.

"I'm sorry I slapped you" amber said she sounded like a girl who broken a glass or plate

"Shh no amber don't worry it my fault to say that to you. Look I have to get going as mag is by herself are you going to be okay"

"Yes doesn't worry just find grave robber once you checked on mag?"

"I will sister "he kissed his sister on the head and left the office.

Amber sat down and pulled out pictures from the draw in the desk. It was a pitcher of her and luige when she was about 10 and he was 23 it was he tenth birthday her farther was nowhere to be seen once again like every birthday. But in the pitcher luigi had just given her locked it had a pitcher of their mother. Amber touch her neck as if there neck less was there. But it wasn't. She could feel the water well up in her eyes a tear rolled down her face. At that moment a genturn walk in her admidly stopped and put the pitcher away and her to herself "you adult now no more childish things."

Luigi got home and decide to surprise mag by sneaking up stairs. He got up to the bedroom and opened the door slowly. As he did he realised that maybe he should have knocked


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 the gene co surprise

Shilo dived in to lill ally way that the grave robber pulled her threw.

"How far away are we "

"Not too far now about another 10 minutes now " they walked on bit before grave robber asked shilo a question

"How you holding up there kid"

"I'm okay right now "shilo wonder how anyone could live in this city epically see most of the stuff around the city within the last few days it was ether full of drugs or sum bags. But then again it only been that part of city she had seen. She wanted to see all of the city and discover what wonders and treasures the city holds within its wall.

"Grave robber?" "Yes kid"

"After this I would like to see the city tomorrow and discover whats the sights are here. "

"Are you sure kid there not much?"

"Yes it would be amazing to see more of city, i just want to find those happy places that here "

"I wouldn't advise it kid it would probably be safer staying inside, you don't know what might happen what sum bag might take advantage of you. It really is safer for you here . "

Shilo sighed and then said "I spouse it is safer. You are right."

"That good thinking kid, at lest you have some where safe to stay at night"

"What about you where do you live"

"Don't worry about that"

"Come on grave robber it can't be that bad"

"kid where your walking is where i live. Most people do . it not that i don't have the money its probably easier for my job."

"Oh i see what you mean then about my house being safe." She said this as they walked passed a dead body. Shilo had gotten used to seeing dead bodies epically after the opera

"well it looks like we're here "

"can you come in with me"

"sorry kid i would but they would recognise me and i don't fancy getting arrested "

"oh okay, can you at lest meet me afterwards "

"I don't know whether I can meet you, I have to go and get more zydrate as my customers are due soon."  
"Oh okay "  
"don't worry kid you'll be okay just think you're going to walk out there healthy, I'll see you in a bit kid". Shilo said goodbye to the grave robber she walk around the Connor. There it was gen co. the big building luming in front of her. As the words 'gene co shined aponer , she look up and thought to herself she will be okay nothing bad is going to happen. She hadn't been there since the night of the opera .she hadn't wanted to come back as the memories of her dad and godmother dying hurts so much when she thinks about them dying she normally cry. Part of her wished she could of save them or at least it should been her as if she had stop her dad from towing mag out maybe she would have been safe or maybe if she shot rottie when she had the chance then maybe her dad would of lived .

She walk up the steps towards the front doors she dint know what was going to happen but whatever dose she must rember to be strong about it. She walks though the door and went to the desk, there was a genturn sat there looking at the paper work on the desk. She looks up as shilo look walked over.

"Yes what do you want?"

"Erm hi I was wondering could i see a doctor" genturn look her up and down , shilo felt like she was judging her.

"Why do you need to see a doctor , you look perfectly fine to me go home"

"but I'm ... "

"don't but me if i say your fine your fine go home " the genturn look back at her paper work. " good bye " the genturn said sternly

"Please let me see a doctor I'm not well."  
"I don't care go home we don't want you here"  
"that's not how we talk to a paintcant is it " amber sweet was walking across the lobby towards the front desk

"miss sweet" the genturn stood up . Shilo stood there shaking. Amber was the last person she wanted to see.

"now what seems to be the problem here "

"This girl keeps claiming that she ill miss. "  
"Then why don't you get here a doctor "  
"yes Miss sweet right away" the genturn hurried way. Amber turned to shilo.

"So shilo, how's life since your fathers died."

"it's been good and you"  
"well I've been better then I expected . Any before you go off to the waiting room i thought i would invite you to my farther funeral."  
"i would like to go thank you. But what about mags and dads. "Amber stood there silent she spoke after about 3 minutes.

"I'm not sure yet shilo mags will be arrgend soon and your fathers. I'm not to sure if it will happen."  
"Oh okay ."  
"Miss waclllce please come with " the genturn had returned.

"I'll be seeing in two days then shilo."

"Yes miss sweet lovely speaking to you ."

About 5-10 min later she was sitting in a room waiting for a doctor the door opened

"Miss Wallace I take it"

"Yes's"

"I'm doctor zentveld; it's nice to meet you. What seems is the problem."

"Well I've been coughing up blood"

"Blood? "

"Yes"

"Miss Wallace is it due to the posinse which was inside your body."

"I've been thinking that but I'm worried it could be something else"

"Hmm it's very common for people to cough blood up as they are removing certain things from the body. But still I would like to take a urine test and blood test if that okay with you"

"Yes of course it is" shilo was watting for about half hour then the doctor returned

"Miss Wallace I'm happy to say it's nothing at all. All it is your body adapting to the posing. My advice to you is going outside get some fresh air it will help allot."

"Thank you doctor "  
"no problem if you need any more help just stop by "

Shilo left the room with a giant smile on her face she overwhelmed by happiness that it was just her body adapting. She walks along the carried she turned round the Connor. Slam. Shilo had walked straight in to the youngest boy of the largos pavi. Shilo froze on the floor she hadn't seen him since the opera. For some reason she was more scared of bumping into him more then amber.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Largo forgive me please I wasn't looking were I was going." shilo bowed her head down just so she dint have to his face.

"Please shilo my father's name was Mr. Largo I'm just pavi so call me pavi" shilo went to get up before she could pavi offer his hand down to help her up shilo hasted.

"Take my hand please " shilo look at his hand , she stayed still

"Please take it I'm not my farther." Shilo took his hand brushed her dress down.

"You looking happy for yourself were told some good news by any chance." Shilo stood there and she dint know whether to trust him or not

"Shilo as I said I'm not my farther I will not trick you in any way "

"I know but still I don't know whether I can I'm sorry Mr. Lar ... I mean pavi"

"Come with me shilo lets go and get a coffee "  
"coffee?"

"You never tried coffee, right you're defiantly coming with me then "

"pavi im sorry but" pavi interrupted

" just come with me then we can talk." Even though shilo knew she couldn't trust him she still decide to go with him. Pavi and shilo left the gene co building and headed towards the pavi favrito coffee shop.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 feelings nearly take over

He got up to the bedroom and opened the door slowly. As he did he realised that maybe he should have knocked. There was mag complete naked. She was getting changed. Mag turned round quickly and put her on the bed and felt for something pull round her self. Luigi started to blush he dint know where to look. Mag pulled a blanked around herself.

"Luigi I'm so sorry I thought you weren't home "she had gone bright red.

"No I should of knocked before walking in I'm sorry for my rudeness ill leave now so can continue "luigi start to walk out the door. Just as he was closing the door as mag said. "Luige wait a seconded "luige stopped.

"Could you help me please "luige started going bright red. He wasn't to sure what she meant but he had an idea.

"What with " he asked.

"Getting dressed. I know it seems like a weird thing to ask but I really need some help. Im finding it really hard." Mag smiled at him.  
"Are you sure you want me to help"  
"yes I am "  
luigi help meg put a pair of knackers on underthine the blanket then as he started to put her bra on. He stopped as mag started to lower the blanket. Mag noticed.

"What's wrong" there was slincen for a few minutes then luigi said.

"Mag I can't do this"

"Why I'm complete okay with you doing this. Don't feel like im not" mag pulld the blanket back up.

"I can't do this because it making me feel awaked "  
"huh why "

"As I said you're special to me and I have allot of feelings for"

"Luige do you mean you"

"Ironed what I just said I need to go and do something for amber "

"Luige?"

"mag please just leave it okay " he shouted at her . mag backed away . she was scared.

"mag im sorry i just cant help you okay." Luige left in a hurry. He felt so angry for saying that and as well he was only helping her change nothing else. He kept thinking to himself, why can't He put his feelings a side for her just why. He went out the door and started looking for grave robber.

Mag carried on getting changed. She felt confused by what luige said to her and scared.. She couldn't believe he said he had feelings for her. Why would he have feelings for me esspilcaly as I'm just blind girl now with no life? Just why. Maybe this is why he doesn't want me to find shilo because he worried he'll l leave him. Maybe he dosnt have feelings for me maybe he just said it so he could leave the room. She dint mean to make him feel awrked . she had finshed getting changed and she climb back in to bed . even though she was not in her bed she felt safe in this bed more then her owen. Maybe it was because it was luigi bed . she had all ways thought as luigi has her sort of protechter espically when amber would have ago at her or try starting a pointless fight for no reason . he would all ways step in to stop her from carrying on. It one of the mane reason mag felt safe there . mag feel asleep.


End file.
